


fifty things

by kissed



Category: Boseureul Jikyeora | Protect the Boss, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, I miss you - 보고 싶다, JYJ - Fandom, Sunao ni Narenakute | Hard to Say I Love You, Sungkyunkwan Scandal, The Jackal is coming - Movie
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaechun drabble series in which I follow a certain prompt table. All drabbles are connected to each other unless stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifty things

**#001 Disease**

 

Yoochun hears Jaejoong whimper in most night when he thinks Yoochun's dead asleep; He doesn't do anything but listen to him weep because Lord knows Jaejoong wouldn't let himself be caught like this ever again. He'll be more careful more precise then Yoochun would be blind, he wouldn't know where Jaejoong is anymore even though they're technically seeing each other every second of the day. He remembers the day when Jaejoong didn't even have to talk to know what he's thinking, and vice versa. Yoochun misses those days, he's not sure if Jaejoong misses them too but he sure hopes he does.

He's cooped up in the studio the whole day with a single dim yellow light helping him operate and think at the same time. The coffee mug leaves an ugly rim in the expensive hard wood and he knows he'll have to rub it silly before Jaejoong could see it, he makes a mental note to buy some solution. When he opens the door to free himself from the confines of their studio, he spots Jaejoong kneeling awkwardly with one hand on top of the side table of the couch to help himself up, trying his best to keep his choking down. Yoochun immediately runs to Jaejoong's side with his phone already connecting to the emergency hotline he's got on speed dial.

"What happened?" he asks, frantic and Jaejoong continues to cough. He lays him gently on his legs and strokes his hair away from his face and then he makes a quick scan of Jaejoong's body that's limp and powerless before he takes a deep breath. As soon as he sees the little dots on the connection of Jaejoong's fore arm and arm where the elbow sits securely, he knows what's going on.

How could have been so stupid enough to let this pass through his eyes? He's with him almost every day, every minute of their lives. How could he have been so stupid to not see what he's been doing? A lone tear drops and rolls down his cheeks and 911 starts banging their door down and Yoochun doesn't even get up, he just yells to take the damn door down because he won't leave Jaejoong if it's the last thing he has to do.

Luckily, the medical people didn't have to do such a thing because they've got resources and within a minute or so, they're inside an ambulance and everything gets crazy from there. Yoochun is still in shock, he doesn't know what to feel right now. But he does want to hurt something or _someone_ , he just wants to hurl his fist into something and make it hurt. Punishment? Yeah. Maybe. For being stupid enough to overlook this thing, Jaejoong has been too quiet lately and Yoochun didn't even bother to ask why - they aren't the same anymore.

He gets pushed away by the nurse and she tells him he can't go beyond this point so he's forced to stay where he is or go home and pack their things. Yoochun does neither, he just slides down the disinfected hospital floor and looks at the cracked wall in front of him while he thinks of blank things like white walls and dim rooms.

Yoochun also hopes Jaejoong will be okay, he's shivering right now.

And that's never a good sign.

 

TBC


End file.
